


Fledglings

by moemachina



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Bad Romance, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moemachina/pseuds/moemachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ovelia wakes and finds Delita climbing down her chimney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledglings

**Author's Note:**

> Ten-minute Yuletide Treat drabble! (Would medieval chimneys have flues? What is a flue?)
> 
> Written for Moonsheen

 

Ovelia wakes and finds Delita climbing down her chimney. 

"My lord," she says drowsily.

"You've got swifts nesting up your flue," he says. He is holding twigs and three enraged chicks.

Ovelia scoots to the edge of her bed and stands on cold tile. 

"We'll keep them somewhere warm," he says, "and feed them dead insects. I did it when I was a boy."

He cradles the nest tenderly in callused hands, the same hands that have left bruises along Ovelia's arms and throat.

The muddy chicks chirp furiously. Ovelia watches them and presses against Delita, as if for warmth.

 


End file.
